


Fine Dining at The Fair

by SerenaEmeraldKopis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, Prompt Fic, Superheroes, Zombies, stupidpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaEmeraldKopis/pseuds/SerenaEmeraldKopis
Summary: Short sence from the story.______________________________The scream pierced through the riotous sounds of the carnival, as the area around the hotdog eating contest fell silent."Oh god...oh god it's a finger, oh god, there's a finger in the..." the red-headed lady in her beautiful yellow sundress slumped to the ground in a dead faint.______________________________"Hi there folks, I'm Daniel, your friendly neighborhood zombie, how ya doing?" Daniel smiled brightly, everyone looked relieved at seeing him.______________________________One of the officers, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, just so happened to be holding a head.





	Fine Dining at The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Deviantart, as part of their stupid powers prompt https://www.deviantart.com/team/journal/Try-the-DeviantArt-Stupid-Powers-Generator-821027722.  
> __________________________________  
> https://www.deviantart.com/serenaemeraldkopis  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/SerenaEmeraldKopis  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12006378/Serena-Emerald-Kopis

The scream pierced through the riotous sounds of the carnival, as the area around the hotdog eating contest fell silent.

"Oh god...oh god it's a finger, oh god, there's a finger in the..." the red-headed lady in her beautiful yellow sundress slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Rushing up to the stage, on which the contestants sat, the judges swarmed the redhead's seat. There, sitting on the table, innocently as can be, was a hotdog bun, slowly, as if it would jump up and bite him, the grey-haired judge, with a giant handlebar mustache, tipped the partially eaten bun over. Out rolled a single finger, the pointer of a right hand.

Two of the five judges stepped back looking green, that's when it happened, the most horrifying thing anyone could imagine...the finger moved. It wiggled, it twisted, it started to crawl forward! Shuttering, the judges and remaining contestants scrambled off the stage.

People were talking, wondering what to do. The mustached judge had his phone out dialing the police. A few other people had their cells out as well, recording the still moving finger which had just jumped off the stage.

Then there was a sudden banging like someone hitting a metal pan, heads turned, looking towards the prep-table, the metal garbage-can was rocking...back and forth...to and fro...getting ready to...crash...the can tipped over. Out spilled...a leg...then another, over the sprawled legs crawled an arm!

The shouts and screams of the wittness to these supernatural horrors, had drawn a crowd, as well as a few police officers, who had been dealing with a broken ride.

________________________________________________________________________________

One Hour Ago.

"Ok, what do we do?" ask Robert Rapids, as he stared at the drop ride, which was stuck half-way up, with five passengers just dangling there. Nothing but a metal harness keeping them from meeting the ground.

"I don't know but the Fire Department is getting a chopper, so they'll be up there for a while," said Daniel Rapids, also known as Robert's younger brother, as well as the famous superhero Zombie.

Robert looked around, he watched as his fellow officers set up barriers, to keep the public from crowding the base of the ride. He looked towards the fair manger and the ride operator who was trying to fix it.

"You know the manager said there was a release lever on the seats; I could go up and just..." Daniel trailed off with a shrug. Robert just shook his head, eyeing his younger brother, who had really played into the whole zombie thing; always going out with Halloween makeup on and wearing ratty, tattered clothes.

"And scare them more? I don't think so."

"What else can we do? The chopper won't be here for another hour if we're lucky, and it's like ninety degrees out here!"

"It's only eighty-one, but fine you can go up, first wash that makeup off." Robert handed Daniel a bottle of water. Huffing, Daniel took it, tilted his head back and dumped it on himself while scrubbing hard at his face and using the end of his shirt to dry it.

"Better?"

"Barely, but it will do."

_______________________________________________________________________________

One Climb Up, A Surprisingly Tall Fair-Ride, Later.

"Hi there folks, I'm Daniel, your friendly neighborhood zombie, how ya doing?" Daniel smiled brightly, everyone looked relieved at seeing him. "Okey-Dokey, I just need to climb over you, to get behind the seats and then we'll have you down in a jiff'." As he was saying this Daniel crawled over the people's laps and behind the chairs to stand precariously on the piece connecting the seats to the main ride.

Down Below.

"Right, I think that does it," said the manager as he wiped his hands on his thighs, "Right kid jus..." but before he could tell the ride operator to hang tight, so he can tell Office Rapids the ride was operational, the kid flipped the switch, turning on the ride.

Unfortunately for our hero the ride was going up when it got stuck...so when it was turned back on it just kept...going.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What the hel..." Daniels words were cut short as he went flying up, like a man out of a cannon. As his superpower wasn't flying he came down like a rock.

Now the unique thing about our hero is that he can split, literally, his limbs can just fall right off. This can happen at his command but more commonly on its own when he is in life-threating danger. So, away went a leg, then an arm, followed by his head, the left leg, and finally the right arm, which on impact, as we know, lost a finger.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Now Back To The Present.

One of the officers, who was standing at the edge of the crowd, just so happened to be holding a head.

"Well sounds like someone found the rest of you," Robert said glancing down at his brother.

"Yeah, it does." Daniel winced or as much as a head could wince, as someone screamed about an arm trying to attack them.

"Excuse me, folks, Officer here, I need to get through." Out of the crowd stumbled Robert, now in the center of the circle surrounding the bin. He turned to the crowd, "No need to worry, everything is fine, just a little accident, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, folks nothing to worry about, I just couldn't keep my self together on the 'Drop of Doom'," Daniel said cheerily from his brother's arms.

The crowd screamed, which is something that is starting to become normal around here, and half of them fainted away.

"Oops," said Daniel, sending the other half to the ground.

The End


End file.
